Various technical facilities, such as data centers and research laboratories, are typically filled with computing devices, e.g., production, storage, and testing equipment. In some cases, these facilities may be as large as a warehouse in order to accommodate the numerous data storage servers and testing computers. In these such environments, determining configuration information for a particular computing device (e.g., a card, a port, a module, a component, etc.) of small size from among the thousands of possibilities can be extremely burdensome and time consuming for a facility operator or administrator. Notably, such a task becomes of critical importance when communications with a particular computing device is needed to prevent or mitigate issues that can cause considerable cost and expense.